1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensing containers for light-sensitive strip material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers for dispensing unexposed photographic film or paper from a roll into exposure apparatus under roomlight conditions are well known in the art and generally are fabricated of heavy paper, cardboard, or plastic materials. Some such containers are adapted to be loaded by the user, while others are preloaded by the manufacturer and are marketed with one of a variety of photosensitive roll products therein.
Commonly the containers have an elongated slot through which the leading end (referred to herein as the "leader") of the strip material extends for pulling the rest of the strip material from the roll. The slot of so-called "roomlight load" containers must be provided with means to inhibit entry of light as the container is loaded into the exposure apparatus. Conventional means for inhibiting entry of light through the slot includes a fabric-like material, commonly referred to as "plush," on one or both sides of the slot. The plush has a pile depth sufficient to close the slot to light, while permitting the strip material to be pulled therethrough.
Such light inhibiting means are adequate for dispensing strip material, while protecting all but the leader from light prior to being dispensed. However, if the slot is sufficiently narrow to form a good light seal, it presents only a small opening for receiving the leader during film loading. Additionally, the narrow slot makes assembly of the plush material to the walls of the slot difficult.